Bad Timing
by sunburntdaisy
Summary: Danny's in Gaza, on the story, when Donna is injured in the bomb blast. He's in the same car and flown to Germany in a critical condition. CJ puts her job first, as always, but as soon as things seem to let up for a minute she gets on a plane...
1. An invitation

CJ popped her head around the door and gulped at the sight of his familiar, missed face, bruises yellow, almost healed. She stepped inside.

He slept, freeing her to stare. He had scars on his face, shoulder and chest, some surgical, others not at all, and dressings covering up god-knows what else. His leg was in a cast, almost to his hip.

She took a deep breath, reigning in her emotions. Of course she cared for him – who'd she'd ever been kidding?

She sat in the chair by his bed. It creaked.

He shifted, wincing, and then woke.

She held her breath, wanting to apologise for waking but still hoping he'd not see her and go back to sleep.

He didn't see her, but he was awake, pressing a button that, she guessed, administered him a significant dose of pain medication.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You didn't." he answered, then turned and saw that, not nurse or Donna, but someone else entirely was visiting him. "CJ."

"Hi Danny."

"Shouldn't you be stabilizing the peace at that crazy summit?"

"We finished yesterday – or, actually, I'm not sure what day it is."

"Finished?"

"They agreed."

"Wow, well done."

"I'll pass that on."

He shook his head, "By the time you get back they'll have messed up something else, or heaven forbid, the same thing. Don't worry about it." He grinned.

She smiled at this small return to normalcy. "How you doing?"

"Getting there."

She nodded.

He held out his hand and she took it, "I'm okay, you know? Crisis averted."

"Yeah."

"Was a bit scary for a minute there, but…"

"It was."

"They agreed?" He jumped back the previous topic. "I mean, I like the guy, I probably even voted for him but I didn't realise he was a miracle worker."

"There's usually more of a story, apparently, in all the stuff we screw up."

"This is true."

CJ stifled a yawn.

"You just get off a plane?"

She nodded.

"You came straight here?"

"No, I was visiting – you know always wanted to see Germany – and thought it'd be rude not to pop in."

"I'm not complaining."

"Just don't get too carried away reading into it."

"They've got me on some pretty mean drugs. I'll be doing well to remember it. Tomorrow I'll think, that was a nice dream, God, let that one be the recurring one."

"You're having recurring dreams?"

"Pretty standard post-trauma."

She nodded, trying to keep concern from flooding her every feature. "Tell you what, I'll be recurring for a few days."

"They can cope without you."

"They'll live."

"I must look pretty bad."

"I can tell at a glance it wasn't a bar fight."

"Yeah, but you're a pretty smart one."

"Enough with the flattery."

"What? One comment?"

"Plus the nice dream bit."

He shrugged, "I'm pleasantly surprised, what were you expecting?"

She thought about it, "Not sure really. Coming her was kind of a gut reaction. Not particularly thought out… Some level of lingering resentment for never really giving you a chance?"

"I never resented you, CJ. You had your reasons."

"Yeah, so you got a pretty great room here."

"For a hospital."

"How long are you expecting to stay?"

"Another three or so weeks. At which point they pop me in a taxi and send me to the loony bin."

"It it cause you need machines?"

"No, they just don't want me on my own."

"Oh"

"It's amazing how many things are more difficult for the sake of a couple of broken bones."

"What's this for?"

"Chest drain. You don't want to know."

"Your lung collapsed?"

"Both of them. Double whammy."

She gritted her teeth, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth, willing herself to keep her composure.

"It's pretty well healed now. Due to come out in a couple of days."

"Could you fly? I mean if you had a place to stay, could you..?"

"I think so, but you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You're never home for starters."

"True."

"It's a nice idea."

"You're right." She thought a minute, "Can't you hire someone?"

"I guess so. Hadn't really thought about it, not having a home right now and all."

"Where were you?"

"Before Gaza? In Nairobi."

"Where were you headed?"

"Wherever the story took me."

She nodded slowly, "How long are you taking off work?"

"I've been on some heavy meds, CJ, I haven't really thought about any of this."

"Sorry, well, offer stands. You can stay with me, hire a nurse, whatever you need. Don't want you going mad – too many reporters already are."

"You want me back in DC for the state of my sanity?"

She smiled,

"You want me back in DC."

"For the record, I never wanted you to leave. I mean… not that I wanted you to never leave or anything but-"

"Can't have too much of a good thing."

She shook her head.

"Thank you." He said.

"What for?"

"It's a very good offer."

"You'd better take it before I change my mind."

He smiled, laughing at her silently, then nodded.

An nurse entered, greeting her patient like an old friend – of course he'd charmed the nurses, just like he'd charmed her staff, especially Carol, and if she was honest he'd not stopped there.

"I'll leave you to it." CJ stood to leave.

"Hey," he grabbed her hand before she got away. "Thank you." He spoke seriously.

She smiled, squeezed his hand and left.

"When will I be up to flying?" Danny asked the Nurse.

CJ stepped out the hospital front door and turned on her phone. 37 missed calls. Josh's name came up first so she called him.

"Oh thank god, where have you been?" Josh didn't bother with the customary 'hello'.

"Inside the hospital."

"He okay?"

"Not really. He'll live. What's up?"

"You're going to need to come back."

"Out with it, Josh."

He sighed, "Leo is, ah, he had a heart attack. He's alive, just not doing so well. Not conscious yet."

CJ had stopped walking in the middle of the footpath at the words 'heart attack'. Someone bumped into her and she got out of their way.

"Is Mallory there?"

"Yeah. We're all camped out at the hospital. It's only been a few hours… okay twelve."

"Alright, I'm on a plane as soon as I can get one."

She hung up and called Carol to book her a flight, turned off her phone and went back inside the hospital.


	2. Not a change of plan

"Miss me already?" Danny's smile disappeared at the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Um, I have to go."

"You can tell me," he held up his arm – in a cast, "I won't be writing for a while. My editor won't take my calls."

"Off the record."

"Absolutely."

"Leo McGarry had a heart attack." She sat down, letting the news hit home.

"He's…"

"Alive. But not good."

"You better get on a plane."

"Carol's on it. Things will be a little crazy."

"Hey, don't worry about me."

"No, I mean, the offer still stands, I just don't know how much use I'll be to you."

"That's why I'm hiring a nurse. Plus, I'm at least a week away. Nurse said the lungs need five days without stress."

CJ nodded.

"Knowing Leo, he'll be back in the office before I hit the tarmac." Danny tried to comfort her.

She sighed, "I hope so."

Danny reached out, took her hand.

She looked up, smiled.

"Go on."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"Never." He looked cheeky as ever.

She could so easily kiss him. Restrainedly, she squeezed his hand. "If you leave a message on my phone, or with Carol, with your flight details."

"Don't worry about it – we'll sort it out."

"Okay."

"You probably don't know this, but I'm a good cook."

She smiled, wondering what he was getting at.

"How about I pay my board in dinners."

"You don't need to…"

"I know."

"I'll be late, every night probably, considering."

"Reheatable food it is."

"Okay," she stood up, not letting go of his hand.

He pulled her toward him, a soft, invitational tug.

She perched on the edge of his bed.

"You're about to go save the free world Josh and Toby, you know, from spiralling into chaos."

She rolled her eyes.

"So this may seem small, but I really appreciate-"

She pressed her fingers to his lips. Shrugged. "It might be good to have someone else around." She looked at his chest. Two large dressings decorated his pale skin. "I'm really glad you're okay."

He touched her cheek, forcing her to look at his face. "I am, you know. I'll be fine. No permanent damage what so ever. You got enough to worry about."

She nodded.

"So don't worry about me."

"There's no switch I can just flick off."

"No."

"God, I wish I could touch you without hurting you."

He grinned, "There's a few places un-bruised."

She looked wary at his covert suggestion.

"CJ!" he shook his head, "I meant my mouth, CJ, it'll be a few weeks till I'll be – gee!"

She smiled, a little embarrassed, but not enough to stop her from tentatively touching his face and pressing her lips to his.

His fingers caressed her neck and wove through her hair, up the back of her neck. She shivered and broke the kiss.

He ran his hand down her arm and took hold of her hand.

"See you soon." She sat up, held his hand in both of hers, "Don't do anything silly."

"Like getting on a plane too soon and exploding my lungs."

She shook her head at his jesting.

He smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere till they give me a big box of pain meds – only reason I didn't escape weeks ago."

"The chest drain might have slowed you down."

He shrugged.

"Alright." She stood, squeezed his hand, and let go. "See you soon."

"Look after yourself Claudia Jean."


	3. Playing nice

Chief of staff. Good Lord. He saw the announcement on CNN. What was he thinking? He couldn't camp in the Whitehouse Chief of Staff's living room. His sister wasn't far out of the city, but with the four kids and the husband…

CJ won, hand's down. But then CJ had always won.

He left a message with Carol.

CJ was running an hour behind schedule, so better than usual, but still running from one meeting to another. Carol passed the message on to Margaret.

Margaret picked up on this not being a reporter calling about a story and put it on top of the pile.

As soon as CJ was back at her desk Margaret read, "Danny Concannon called to tell you he'd get in to Dulles on Sunday morning and that he's staying at the Renaissance Hotel."

CJ sighed. She'd predicted he'd do something like this. "There a number?"

Margaret passed her the piece of paper and continued with the messages.

Sunday came quick. CJ left the office at one and walked the five blocks to his hotel.

"It's unlocked," he called, in response to her knock.

She let herself in. He sat up on the bed, plaster casted leg out straight in front of him, the other foot on the floor.

"I thought you were going to cook for me – you see, work's kind of busy at the moment and finding time to eat properly is a challenge."

"I thought I'd get in the way. Congratulations, by the way."

She sat down on the other bed. "How you doin?"

"I'm enjoying wearing actual clothes again. If I never see a paper gown again I'll die a happy man."

"You're easily pleased."

He shook his head, hardly. He seemed to be shooting for the starts as far as she was concerned. Talk about out of his league. "How are you doing?"

"Staying afloat – almost. Maybe. Hard to say." She smiled.

"You'll be fine."

She nodded, unconvinced of anything except his delusional faith in her.

"You eaten?"

She shook her head. "This is silly. I want to go home. Come stay like we planned."

"Is there even food in your cupboards?"

"Yes." She hesitated, "Depends on what your definition of food is. I'm serious. I invited you to stay, so stay."

"Things have changed since then."

"Yes they have – if you're not living in my spare room I'll actually never see you before you're fighting fit and on your way again."

"On my way where?"

"I don't know. Come on, I don't want to argue. I'm tired and hungry. I don't play nice when I'm like this."

"Okay, okay."

"I'll drive you back here myself if you want me to, in a few days, once you're sick of me."

"I said okay," he smiled.

"Okay."

He reached down and picked up his crutches from the floor, swivelling on the bed.

"You want a hand?"

"I got it, just a bit slower than usual." He struggled to standing and hobbled toward the door. "I just have the one bag. I can call the concierge…"

"I got it," CJ pulled it from the shelf and rolled it to the door. "So, what should I be looking out for, as your makeshift nurse?"

"As long as I don't fall and knock myself out, I should be able to let you know if something's wrong."

"How likely is this falling?"

He hobbled into the elevator behind her. "I'm fine CJ, just taking it slow."

"Good."

"I think they were mostly worried I'd puncture a lung again."

She shook her head. He spoke as if this were nothing to be concerned about.

"So if you're puffed or wheezing…"

"I've been lying in a bed for six weeks. I'm unfit."


	4. Moving day

He sat himself on the couch and she wheeled his suitcase to the spare room.

"You okay?" She returned to the lounge.

"Just catching my breath. I'm fine." He smiled.

"You want to eat? I can offer grilled cheese… a beer if you're lucky, although probably not the best combination with your meds."

"The sandwich would be perfect."

"Great." She got to work.

A few minutes later he hobbled into the kitchen. "Were you working this morning?"

"Yeah. Lots to catch up on. Leo – it turns out – was a miracle worker."

"How is he?"

"Slowly recovering. Struggling to sit still. I've barely seen him, to be honest. Been snowed under."

"You sleeping?"

"Some. Why? Do I look tired?"

"You look… like you've got a thousand thoughts all clambering to be number one in your head."

"Sounds about right."

"You look great."

She turned to him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Flirt with me."

"It's what I do best."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Cause it's harder for me to take four steps. I have to use all four limbs."

She stepped closer. "You're going to milk this, aren't you?"

"Only when you make me." He put a hand to her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't want anything from you CJ. I am not going to be another thing demanding to be first place. I'm not going to demand anything."

She nodded, nervous at the close proximity, nervous at his generous words.

"Cheese is grilled." He let his hand drop from her side, brushing her hip unintentionally.

They sat on the couch, ate in silence, and then CJ took their plates out. Danny was wriggling around when she returned.

"Shouldn't your leg be up?"

"Yeah, I just…"

"Put it up."

"Where?"

"Wherever – couch, coffee table. You should make yourself at home. Heaven knows you'll be here more than I am."

"Okay." He put his leg up on the table and rearranged the cushions behind his back.

She sat beside him, grabbed the remote and flicked on CNN, tucking her legs up under her.

"I saw the president announcing your new role on the tv in my room. He warned you before he announced right?"

She laughed, nodded. "Though 'warned' is the right word. It's amazing Leo lasted this long."

"You've had your heart checked?"

"I'm fine – I just don't want to let them down."

"Them?"

"The president, Leo, Toby, Josh… I'm so glad you're not a reporter right now."

"That'll teach my editor to refuse my calls."

Something on the news made CJ reach for her blackberry, add to her to-do list.

"You know you don't have to sit here with me – if you have things you need to do."

"I did bring some reading home." She got up to get it.

"What you got there?" He eyed the wad of papers she pulled from a file.

"I can't talk to you about any of this stuff."

"Even if I wasn't a reporter?"

"Even then. Well, maybe this page," she handed him Margaret's favourite for her office make-over.

"It's kind of… dark, except for this pink colour."

"I thought that was orange."

"It is. I was being nice."

She started reading and he watched the TV a while, dozing off before she was done with the first document.

She looked over and muted the tv, smiling at his peaceful face. She turned to lean against the arm of the couch and face him, his profile framing her reading.

She ordered chinese for dinner, once she'd done all the work she was going to do. Danny woke when the food arrived, rubbing his face, embarrassed that he'd slept, or that he had bad breath.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"I didn't give you the tour." She helped him up and then pointed – "Your room, mine, bathroom."

He thanked her and hobbled away.

She laid out the food on the coffee table.

He returned to his seat.

"Oh, your leg, um…"

"It's okay."

"No, you can – how about up here?" she patted the couch beside her.

He lifted his leg and nestled it against the cushions.

She looked from the food to him and realised he couldn't reach it. She put the plates on the couch between them. "Problem solved – couch picnic. What can I get you?"

They ate till full, then nibbled away at what remained, catching up. He told her about stories and places he'd been. She gave him the behind the scenes version of the dramas of the past eighteen months.

At one point she brushed his foot with her hand. "Are you cold?"

He shrugged, "My feet get cold."

"I have slippers, or I can get you a blanket." She went to get up but he put a firm hand on her leg.

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to neglect you all week. I don't have to do it now too."

"You want to set me up for disappointment later?"

Again? He didn't say it. He probably didn't even think it. "No." she really didn't. She held the bare, cold part of his foot that protruded from the cast, in her warm hand. "How's that?"

"Perfect." His face was as serious as hers.

"You are easily pleased."

"Yeah, you're probably the most influential woman in the world, but while you're at it, beautiful and kind and intelligent. I am so easily pleased."

"You're doing it again." She squeezed his toes.

"Doing what?"

"Flirting."

"Did I say I'd stop? Must have taken one too many of these," he pulled a pill bottle from his pocket and put it on the table.

"I'm asking you to stop."

"Why?"

"It's confusing."

"I thought I was pretty much transparent."

"You are. I'm confused anyway."

"Okay." He waited. "At some point you're going to explain that, right?"

"Soon as I understand it myself." She tried to cover a yawn but he was watching her far too closely.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be up for hours after my nana nap earlier – but I don't have to be brilliant at seven a-m."

She nodded.

"In case I wake at four, cause of the time zones, how do you like your eggs?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm serious. If it was flirting it was accidental."

"In an omelette."

"Whew. I'm not good at poached or fried. Always mess up the yolks. Got a good pan?"

"As far as I'm aware – apparently you might be more of a connoisseur than I am."

"Well, if you do you'll have a perfect omelette at…"

"Five fifteen."

With a nod he continued, "Otherwise it'll be rough around the edges."

"I don't mind rough around the edges." She leaned over, brushed her knuckles against the stubble on his cheek, then kissed it, "Night Danny."

"Night."

She liked his surprise at the gesture. It was confirmation that this wasn't some ploy to win her over, well not one he was expecting to work.

Danny was out to it when she woke, stretched out on the couch. She couldn't help but linger, look at him a while. She wrote him a note and went to work, strangely comforted by his presence and the strong possibility he'd be right where she'd left him when she got home late that night.


	5. The rules of play

She found him sitting in a chair, in front of the oven, reading a book, leg up on another chair.

"How was your day?" She leaned against the kitchen door frame.

"Good," he tossed the book aside, peaked in the oven and, with the chair's help, stood up. "Found a nurse – she'll visit a couple of times a day, check up on me."

"Great. What are you making?"

"Chicken."

She tried to see around him but he stood in the way and she ended up staring at his legs. She smiled, "So you didn't get too bored?"

He shrugged, "Better than the hospital. I'm on a second book, caught up on The Simpsons."

"Nice. How old is Bart now?"

"Ten. Always ten. How long you been in office now?"

"Too long." She sat down and put her stocking-clad feet up on his foot rest.

"I thought you'd be later. It's only been in for an hour."

"Wasn't too crazy today, or I'm just so used to crazy…"

"Are you on this China trip?"

She nodded, "You mind being home alone?"

He shook his head. "Just found the good wine stash."

She laughed, "Don't knock yourself out."

"I want to learn to cook a chicken like this one day."

"I'll teach you."

She ate appreciatively, but still quickly – like all bad habits, hard to break. Danny was slower than usual, one hand still bandaged, though cast-free.

"Want some more?" He asked.

"No," She leaned back, one hand to her stomach, "I'm stuffed. I could get used to this."

"Go right ahead. I got nothing else to do. Any requests?"

She smiled.

"There's the reward – right there."

She cocked her head to one side in unspoken question.

"Getting that smile. For everything else there's mastercard."

She shook her head but didn't shake the smile.

"I'm doing it again. Sorry."

"You're not sorry. You're hoping I get used to it."

"Is it working?"

"Could do. That's what's confusing."

He put his cutlery down. "I think you're making this more complicated than it needs to be."

She shook her head. "One day you'll be back in the press room."

"And one day you'll be out of there, free of that glorious prison."

"Free to be with you?"

He just looked at her. "I'm not demanding anything."

"Just offering."

"Is that against the rules?"

She sighed, "Eat your dinner." Standing, she put her plate in the sink, ran the hot water.

"I'll get them tomorrow, between Days of Our Lives and Doctor Phil."

"Is he an actual doctor?"

"Not of medicine. Maybe a doctor of…"

"English Lit?"

"Or geology."

"Thought as much."

"Works out – all the guests have rocks in their heads."

She laughed. He bit his tongue and adored in silence.


	6. Don't fall

CJ woke early, before her alarm. This was unusual. She sat up, listened. Nothing. She checked her clock. Only five minutes early. She turned off the alarm and got up.

Just in case, she inched open Danny's door and peaked inside.

He wasn't in the bed. She opened the door wide and went in. He was on the floor beside the bed.

"Oh my God, Danny." She fell to her knees and leaned over him, switching on the bedside lamp, "Danny? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." he replied, voice dry.

She touched his face, "Did you hit your head? Can you breathe okay?"

"What?"

"You fell down."

"CJ, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep."

"What?"

"I lay down here. I didn't fall."

She sat back, one hand to her chest, the other covering her face. "You scared the hell out of me."

He sat up. "I guess I'm used to hospital beds. I'm really fine."

She shook her head and took a deep, slow breath.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"Come on." She said.

"Come on what?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll trade ya."

"No way,"

"Yeah, I know, much as you like the offer."

"I didn't say that."

"Come on," she held his arms, lifting, and ending up hugging him to get him standing.

"I really was fine down there."

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"My crutches are there." He pointed. She let him stand by himself and handed him the crutches. "Are you up for work or just patrolling the halls?"

"Work." She was too tired to realise she didn't need to answer the question.

"You should keep going. I can find my way."

She nodded, still fighting irrational anger at how she'd been so frightened and relief that he was okay. This was tiring, feeling so much. Maybe the China trip would be a welcome holiday – from Danny.

Give her a chance to sort her head out.

She grabbed her clothes as he was getting into bed.

"Thanks for warming it up for me." He called behind her as she shut the bathroom door.


	7. Opportunity knocks

Bad timing 7

CJ was late. Really late. He resisted the urge to call her, to check on her.

He put the soup in the fridge and cleaned up the kitchen, sorted some laundry, fluffed the couch cushions, and sat down to watch the same news stories, no further developed than two hours earlier, on the television.

He put off taking his meds. They'd make him sleepy and he didn't want to sleep yet. But then he started to feel the aches.

Assuring himself he'd see her tomorrow, he convinced himself waiting up was unnecessary, she wouldn't expect it – but would she want it? He took the pills and went to bed.

CJ was disappointed to find the apartment quiet and empty. A note on the coffee table informed her dinner was in the fridge but she was well past eating. She yawned and undressed and brushed her teeth in the dark, then rolled into bed before remembering Danny had relocated there – at her insistence..

She pulled away and started to get up when he woke, apologising for being in the wrong place.

"No, I forgot, don't worry about it." She moved to leave.

"I can go to my bed."

"It's okay, I was just sleepy, you know, not thinking straight."

"Sounds like you need the sleep. This is a much better bed." He held her arm and nudged her back to the warm bed.

She lay down with a sigh, too tired to argue.

He started to get up and she felt the cold air dash in under the covers as he lifted them.

"Stay," she found herself asking.

He paused, mid-move.

"You're warm, plus it's a big bed."

"CJ…" he warned.

"I'll be asleep in three minutes tops. You can leave after if you must."

He mustn't, he found, lying back as CJ rolled onto her side, one hand nestled against his arm.

She woke warm, rested. She felt him move and opened her eyes. Whew – still dark, hadn't missed her alarm.

He groaned.

"You okay?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." His voice was strained.

"It's okay. You need something?"

"I'll get it." He sat up, "Left my pills in the kitchen."

She beat him to it, gently pushing him back into bed. Back in half a minute, she sat beside him, held out the tablets and a glass of water. He swallowed them and thanked her. "I'm sorry I woke you." He put the glass down on the bedside table."

"You okay?"

"Just achey."

She reached out in the dark and touched his chest. "Here?"

"Yeah."

"You can breath okay right?"

He nodded, smiling at her concern, "It's just my ribs. Everything's a bit out of place – normal after surgery."

She nodded, her hand still at rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beat and was reminded again of the fragility of it – of all of it. "You want to try sleeping again?"

"Yeah." He lay back, "You were late – everything okay?"

She hesitated, the president's health beinga sensitive topic, and got back into bed.

"It's okay if you can't say."

"I can – you can't."

"No problem."

"M-S"

"Oh. Worse?"

"Yeah, and with the China trip only two days away…"

"No kidding."

She sighed, "I have to pack tomorrow."

He reached out, touched her hair, stroking it back from her face. "You should sleep."

She mumbled agreement, moving closer, into his touch.

When her alarm woke her she found herself close to him, closer than she remembered or intended. She was glad he was asleep – less embarrassing if he didn't know she'd cuddled up to him in the night. She wished she could remember her dream.

He was still asleep when she left. She pretended not to be disappointed, all the while hoping she'd see him tonight and chastising herself for not having her head in the game.

She found him that evening, reading in bed. She was late – not as late as the previous evening but still late.

"How you feeling?" She hung her jacket in the closet.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Actually starting to dread this trip."

"He any better today?"

"A bit – hard to say." She kicked off her shoes and went to the bathroom.

He looked at her, smiling with an unspoken thought, as she returned.

"What?" she questioned.

He shook his head.

"Go on."

"You don't want to hear what I was thinking."

"You know what I want?" She picked up an extra pillow to move it away.

"No, well-" he cocked hi head to one side, cheeky as ever.

She threw the pillow at him.

"I was thinking that this was uncanny – my being here with you, like this."

"You had a big grin on your face – I'm a treat right now of course – frumpy old sweats," she climbed into bed beside him, "totally exhausted."

"You are."

"I always knew you were crazy."

"It's part of my charm."

She smiled and they lay in silence for a while. He put his book away. She turned out the light.

"Wake me before you leave." He said in the dark.

"Why?"

"I want to say goodbye."

"You are an opportunist."

"That word has some negative connotations. Taking opportunities against the rules?"

"Only if you manipulate the situation to ensure an opportunity arises."

"I'm not manipulating anything. I asked you to wake me. You can say no."

"No."

"No?"

"I mean I'm not saying 'no'. I'll wake you."

They lay in silence a while.

"Did you talk to the nurse about getting something for the pain?" She asked.

"I was only hurting cause I let the meds lapse. I'm fine most of the time. Plus, a little discomfort keeps me from overdoing it."

"It's not good."

"What's not-"

"That you're in constant pain unless dosed up to your eyeballs." She lay there, half turned to him, looking at him. "It was so close, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "You shouldn't worry. I'm really okay now."

"I'm not worrying – I'm… very, very relieved."

"You flew to Germany."

She nodded and they lay in silence for a while.

"You won't remove yourself to a hotel while I'm away will you?"

He shook his head.

"Good," she reached over and kissed his cheek, lying back down closer than she'd been before. "Now you don't have to get up at half past five."

"You better wake me."

She laughed, patted his arm, "Just teasing."

He took her hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, then held it to his chest. She wriggled closer to get comfortable, relishing his warm and comforting presence.

She woke him, when she was ready to leave, suitcase at the door. She sat on the edge of his side of her bed.

He stirred. She watched him, resisting until she could resist no more, and touched his cheek.

"Hey," she whispered to his half-open eyes.

He smiled, "I dreaming?"

She pinched his arm.

"No. Not dreaming," he sat up a little, "You off?"

She nodded. "I'll be in touch."

"Don't worry about me."

"Yeah." She turned away, "Okay, well I'll see you later then."

He sat up and took her hand before she could launch off the bed. "You know that kiss you were hoping for?"

She smiled, shaking her head at his gumption.

"You might be disappointed – I just woke up and-"

She kissed him, short and sharp, catching him totally off guard. Before dashing away.

She paused at the door, running a mental list of things not to forget. She couldn't think of what, but had that feeling she'd forgotten something. She shook her head. This was ridiculous – this was Danny. She opened the door and lifted her suitcase handle.

"CJ, wait on a sec."

She paused before turning to face him.

"I'd chase you down the street but I'd never catch you."

She smiled as he crutched and hobbled his way over – just one crutch now, or perhaps he'd neglected the other in his haste to brush his teeth and catch her.

"Have a safe trip," he stopped awkwardly at arm's length.

"I'll be back in a few days."

"Yeah."

She let go of her bag and stepped forward, embracing him as tightly as she dare for fear of hurting him. "I'm getting far too used to having you here."

"I was just thinking," he replied, voice a little unstable, "I'm getting too used to having you to look forward to at the end of the day." He held her tight for a moment after she loosed her grip on him. His hands lingered at her waist when she didn't pull away.

"Don't throw any parties." She said.

"I promise – no girls around either."

She laughed.

He touched her face, his hands seemingly having a will of their own, adoring and tender. He kissed her then, slow and sensuous.

She pulled him close, relishing the solid warmth, so familiar and constant. There was no tempering her need for him then. She moaned, pressing herself against him, giving in for that moment.

He pulled away to breath and she remembered she was on a tight schedule.

"I really have to go."

"I know. Just making sure you come back again."

She caressed his face, letting her hand brush down his chest as she moved away. "You're making it hard to leave."

"Can't say I'm disappointed."

She smiled, put a hand to his shoulder and kissed him again. "Bye."

He nodded and held the door open. "See ya."

"Soon." She walked away.


	8. What's best

Bad Timing 8

When she got home he was asleep on the couch, leg up on the arm rest. She touched his toes and he stirred but didn't wake. She smiled, watching him in his sleep.

She recognised the groan, found his medication and put it, ready with a glass of water, beside him on the coffee table, then went to take a shower. Apparently travel clothes, even when travelling on Air Force One, were always a relief to be rid of. Perhaps it was the altitude.

She heard him moving around the apartment while she dressed and put a hand to her stomach to quell butterflies there.

He wasn't in the lounge. "Danny?"

"Hey," he stuck his head out from the kitchen.

"Hi," she settled in the doorway as he flicked a switch on the coffee.

"How was your trip?"

She shrugged, "Politically successful, I think."

"How's the president?"

"He's a miracle worker… who needs a lot of rest and probably a miracle himself."

"Partial paralysis right? The news wasn't-"

She nodded.

"Probably not a permanent thing though. I did some research on it when… for him it's not bad really. It's normal."

"Yeah," she sighed, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Reading mostly. Oh, and I went out yesterday, me versus the world. It was strange. DC's home you know, been her for years, but it's been a while. Stocked up on coffee and a few goodies. I was going to make us dinner but then I fell asleep."

"Surely rest is better for you than cookery."

He shrugged, "I wanted to treat you."

She smiled but held back. "Take me out, if you like. A good old American pizza would go a long way."

"Okay. I finally get a date with CJ Cregg, after all these years."

She had walked away to get her coat on.

"And once again, she asks me." He called after her.

"That was a business dinner."

"You should have started grabbing me and kissing me that night – then it might have lasted more than a week."

"You kissed me." She came out of her room, awkwardly putting on a shoe while she walked.

He grinned.

"You're just trying to get a rise out of me."

"Well, sure."

They walked to an Italian place a short walk/crutch away, that did well to diffuse some of the awkwardness. She told him of China. He asked questions like a reporter, just to wind her up. He told her about the books he'd read – most of hers and then a few online, but the screen hurt his eyes.

They dawdled home, both silently chastising themselves for being nervous over nothing.

She opened the door and he followed her in, pushing it shut with his crutch.

"You want a coffee?" she asked, headed straight for the kitchen.

"Only if you're having one."

"Oh, okay." She stopped and turned, framed by the doorway.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, CJ." He was playing.

She smiled, "We should do it again some time."

"I'd love to." He looked all first date, will I, won't I, awkward.

She laughed. "You want to use the bathroom first?"

"You go ahead."

She nodded, now less certain he'd been playing.

When she was done she found the bed empty. She went looking for him.

He was lying in his bed – in the spare room – reading.

"What are you doing Danny?"

"Reading."

"Bathroom's free."

"Okay." He put his book aside.

"I meant…" she spoke, watching him get up.

"I know what you meant."

"You'd rather sleep on the floor?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" she stood not quite in his way but he stopped and faced her.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"Okay."

"for both of us – you have a lot on your plate and I don't want to be a distraction that you come to resent, I don't want to confuse you."

"And what about the right thing for you?"

He set his lips in a line and started to crutch onward.

She left it, not sure she was ready to hear his answer.

She got into bed, thinking about what he might mean. Thankfully exhaustion beat out worry and she slept.


	9. maybe

She was at the office before he woke. There was a lot of work to be done, but it turned out others found it less urgently demanding of their attention on a Saturday morning.

Margaret all but sent her home before midday.

She dawdled to her car, stopped for orange lights, took her time on the stairs and went through her entire purse for her keys rather than knock on the door. She would not admit that her reluctance to go home came from fears of awkwardness, rejection or commitment – only the fear of having the world or at least the country crumble in her absence, and all the kings and all their horses and men not able to fix it come Monday morning.

She let herself in quietly. Was that a hoover? She followed the sound. He was hoovering.

"What in the world?" she shouted over the noise.

"Oh." He hopped to the hoover and switched it off with his un-cast toes. "You're home early."

"Light day – would you believe it?"

He smiled, "Well, I'm almost done."

"You really don't need to do this."

"It's good – something to do. Hell, probably something like exercise, probably good for me."

She shook her head and smiled.

"There's fresh coffee on," he nodded toward the kitchen, "I'll be a minute. Relax."

She smiled, almost laughed, and left him to it. Relax? Sure thing, Danny."

She saw he'd moved a chair near to the window where the sun streamed in. she dragged the other chair over and sat, holding the hot coffee cup and staring out the window, trying to relax.

He saw beside her, sipped his coffee, said nothing.

It unnerved her and she shifted in her seat. She stared at her coffee. The sun beat on her shoulders and the tension started to ease as she sipped her coffee, getting used to the silence.

She put her empty cup on the floor and saw Danny's toes, sticking out of the cast, not elevated. Without a moment's hesitation she touched him, looked up at his face, and with unspoken permission, lifted his foot onto her lap.

His toes were cold. She gripped them, willing her warmth into them.

Minutes passed.

"Thanks," he finally spoke, his voice rough.

Silence continued a while longer. She wanted to say something, wanted resolution to this thing between them. She mulled over openings with no real idea where she was headed till one slipped out –

"I like having you here."

He didn't reply, just looked at her, waiting patiently.

"Maybe you're right," she continued, "Maybe it doesn't have to be complicated. It can be as simple and easy as this."

She dropped her gaze from his, losing her nerve."

"Am I slowly but surely, gently bullying you into this? Just by being here?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

He sighed quietly. "I should go."

She looked up, panic welling in her chest. "When I asked you last night what was right for you, I didn't press it cause I was afraid of what you might say, that I might not be ready, or it might be bad timing, or whatever, but the thing is…" she took a deep breath, hands nervously tracing the plaster lines on the cast on his foot. "The thing is, I want you to have what's right for you. I want you to have whatever you need, to be happy."

"I need you to be happy, CJ."

She sighed in frustration.

"I can wait."

"Do you want to?"

"Well…"

"Look, I care about you, I don't want to make you wait, on the off chance this is even an option in two years time."

He looked at her, uncertain.

"Sure my hours are long and I'm awful to live with, but you don't seem to mind too much. God, if these past two weeks weren't a litmus test I hate to think what would be."

He smiled.

She got up, lifting his leg and replacing it on the chair. She knelt in front of him. "What do you say?"

He touched her waiting face, "I don't want to risk messing this up and it seems, either way, that's the game."

She nodded, holding his hand to her face."

"Being with you always seemed like the right thing to me. Always," he turned his hand and took hold of hers, "So you see," he hesitated.

"Big risk."

Slowly he nodded, then smiled, "But what other choice is there? I think we both know I'm unlikely to say 'no' to you."

"You managed it last night."

"Twice in twenty four hours? Maybe when I'm at my peak but I was in a little accident-"

She shut him up the best way she knew how. After a moment he pulled her in, with his mouth, his hands. He moved forward on the chair, or was she pulling him forward? Hard to tell. He held her between his legs, but his hands were gentle on her neck. He groaned and extricated his lips from hers, not letting her go but breathing deep, looking her in the eye, willing his sense to return.

"I hate to… I just don't know how this is going to work. Between my ribs and my leg."

"That's pretty much the usual way of it, not that I'm an expert."

He smiled, "I can't hold my own weight on this arm yet."

"I have heard there's more than one way to do this."

"CJ."

"You want to do this right."

He nodded, "Not that there's only one way to do this, right?"

She smiled. "We've waited years, what's another week or two?" her smile slipped. "When does the cast come off?"

"Hard to say for sure."

"Okay." She stood up. "You want to get some lunch?"

* * *

She ran a hand down his back and then took her toothbrush from its place. "You going to come back to bed tonight?"

He stopped brushing. "Sure you don't mind?"

"What do you think?" she spoke through a mouthful of toothpaste bubbles.

He finished up. "Can't say no to you, remember? Don't have the strength for it. And if I did, I'd save it for other things I'd rather have strength for." He let his hand trail down her back, a little father than her back, as she stepped up to the sink.

She got into bed beside him, lying on her side to face him.

"You all dosed up?"

He nodded.

"You going to fall asleep on me any minute?"

"I'll try not to."

She shook her head, "Sleep is good." Leaning closer, she kissed him.

He held her there a while, relishing the temptation, till she pulled away.

"Careful there bucko." She smiled, leaning over him, then lay back beside him, her hand going to his chest. "Which ribs is it?"

He took her hand and guided her fingers.

"Performance anxiety aside," she whispered, "I'd hate to hurt you by accident."

"In the throes of passion?"

She kissed his shoulder, letting her tired eyes fall closed.

"Do you plan to go in to the office tomorrow?"

"Not early, why?"

"Good. Just wondering." He rolled over, stroked her face, then ran his hand down her arm, continued down her leg, coming to rest on her knee.

"You trying to wake me up?"

"No." he didn't remove his hand.

"Hoping I'll jump you?"

"On some level, absolutely," he ran his hand up her leg again, dancing circles on her thigh."

"If I weren't so sleepy."

He pulled his hand away, "Sorry, just enjoying new-found..."

"I wasn't complaining."

He kissed her, "Good night," and rolled back.

She rolled with him, resting her knee on his leg and then running it up his thigh. "Good night."

He sighed as she lay back.


	10. Don't say a word

This takes place during the episode "Faith Based Initiative" - a rumour circulates that CJ is gay...

* * *

CJ sat down heavily.

"This is getting at you, isn't it?" the president walked in from the oval.

She stood. "Can I help you sir?"

"Sit down."

She sat.

"They way I figure, these rumours hit hard if they're true, and I understand they're not."

She shook her head.

"Or if they're very much not."

"Exactly." A little of her exasperation escaped.

"Have you fallen in love, Claudia Jean?"

She sighed.

"Danny Concannon, right?"

She looked up sharply.

"He's staying with you, isn't he? How's he doing?"

"Better."

"Good. He can handle himself. You two have weathered worse than this."

She shook her head. "We haven't weathered anything."

"But he's living with you."

"Not like that, but yes."

"Is he coming back to the Whitehouse?"

"Not immediately. I don't think he's decided yet."

"Good. If he isn't wearing a press pass, bring him over for dinner some time."

He walked out on her worried face.

She rubbed her forehead and turned to her computer, to an email from Danny.

_CJ, don't say a word. Trust me on this one. Political fall-out not worth it. Just don't comment except to say it's none of their business, which, if they're worth their salt, they'll already know to be true._

_You know it too. Sorry if I'm out of line here, giving you advice you don't need/want._

She hit reply and typed –

_I know, but thanks._

_See you tonight._

* * *

She turned the key and stepped inside, inhaling the warm, inviting scent of home and food.

Danny hobbled over from the kitchen and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

She sighed, relaxing against him, resting her head against his. She kissed his neck, whispered, "thank you."


End file.
